


Fourth in Line

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Justin Shorts [1]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Clive Babineaux (mentioned), Drabble, Drake Holloway (mentioned), F/M, Light Angst, Lowell Tracy (mentioned), Major Lily-white (mentioned), Memories, One Shot, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Peyton Charles (mentioned), Ravi Chakrabarti (mentioned) - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Justin and Liv are going steady. He finds an album of her previous lovers...A long conversation ensues.(I'll come up with a better summary later...)





	Fourth in Line

**Author's Note:**

> A quick idea I had just before drifting off to sleep. I didn't have time to perfect it so I may come and edit it later on.
> 
> Even though my first pairing/ship for Liv isn't Justin, he's far down in the line-up, I thought I'd give him a short fix with Liv.
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)
> 
> I don't won iZombie or the characters. I just love them.

Liv was making dinner for their date. She was starting to get giddy. Partially because she was hungry but she was also nervous and excited at how her relationship with Justin was going so far. Peyton had vacated the premises an hour ago so the apartment was all theirs for the night. There was a knock at the door. Patting down her new purple dress, she quickly checked herself in the mirror before going to open the door.

“Hey!” She said and he kissed her on the cheek.

“Oh something smells delicious!” He exclaimed.

“Are you here just for the food?” She asked jokingly.

“Hmmm…” He replied with a smile. She hit him lightly over the shoulder.

“You can go pour us some wine.” She motioned him to the kitchen.

“Listen, I left my sweater in your room a few weeks ago and I just remembered, have you seen it by any chance?”

“Yeah, it’s in my closet. Good luck looking for it. My closet was nice until I ate the brains of a highly disorganized and careless person last week, so it’s somewhere in the mess.”

“Alright, I’ll go dig it up.”

He comes back after several minutes with a frown on his face.

“Did you find it?” Liv asks not looking at him.

“Yeah…” He says absentmindedly.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

“You know I thought we knew each other.” He says out of nowhere.

“What? We do. What are you talking about?” She asks.

“I thought we did. I mean you know all about my life, but do I actually know about yours? I feel like there’s some kind of secret life you’re living…”

“Um…the secret life I’m living is something you’re a part of remember. The secret life, that’s no longer so secret of me being a zombie?” She says unsure what he was talking about.

“I don’t mean that. There’re people in your life I don’t know about…”

“Do you want me to bring out my Facebook account and show you my friends? I mean come on. I don’t know all your friends. But what’s important is that you know my main friends. The ones I go to when things are rough. The ones I hang out with the most. You know them, remember? Major, Ravi, Peyton, Clive, etc.”

“Were you and Major married?” he asks slowly. Liv’s eyes grow wide.

“What? Where is all this coming from?” She asks and then she sees he’s holding something behind his back.

“What is that?” she asks. He brings a small photo album to the front.

“Were you going through my stuff?” She says angrily when she recognizes it.

“No! I was looking for my sweater.”

“Does that look like your sweater?”

“I wasn’t going through your things. It fell out when I was looking for my sweater.”

“So naturally you pick it up and start snooping?”

“No…I mean…when it fell out it opened on a page with you in a wedding dress surrounded by photos of you and Major…what was I supposed to think…”

“Justin. We weren’t married. But we were engaged. I was trying on a dress. Years ago.”

“You were engaged?”

“Yeah…but you knew this…” she says, frowning.

“I didn’t know you were engaged.”

“Oh…he didn’t tell you? I didn’t say anything because I presumed you knew we had been together! I mean you asked him for permission to date me so I just presumed…” Liv says running her fingers through her hair.

“I knew you guys had dated a long time ago.”

“Okay. So you knew we dated. Okay. But he didn’t tell you we were engaged and that after the whole zombie thing later on we dated a little bit kind of?” She says slowly.

“…no…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t keep this from you intentionally. I just presumed you knew what with you and Major being all best friend like when we started dating.”

“And what about the other two hm?”

“What other two?” Liv asks innocently even though she knows exactly whom he’s referring to. She kept this small album hidden deep in her closet and she never took it out, but that didn’t mean she didn’t know what was in it. It contained photos of her and Major pre-zombie and post-zombie, her and Lowell, and her and Drake. She had hoped they would never have to talk about Lowell or Drake but slowly she was seeing it was unavoidable.

“Were you also engaged to them?” he asks his jaw tense.

“No. They were just some guys I dated that’s all…”

“Some guys you dated. You kept an album deep in the closet with just some guys you dated. I’m having a hard time believing that.”

“Then start believing it! Do I go around asking you about your previous dating endeavours? No, I don’t. And I don’t need to know. Because you’re with me and not some other girl. That’s what is important. So why the sudden need to know about my past love life?”

“I don’t need to know about your past dates and stuff. But this is more than that. You have an album Liv! An album. Which either means you’re obsessive or it means these two guys were more than just some guys you dated. And I know you’re not obsessive.”  
Liv turned her head away, trying to stop a tear from falling.

“Can we just drop it, please?”

“Liv. Whatever it is it’s fine. I’m not gonna run off. I want to know you and obviously these men were important to you. And maybe I would drop it…but I’ve heard their names name-dropped in conversations before, with your friends. I never understood or knew who they were but then I saw the names here and…”

“I didn’t tell you about them for a few reasons. One is kind of obvious which is that I tend not to have long discussions with my current boyfriend about my past ones. Second is that the end of those relationships was…painful and I don’t want to relive that. And third, I thought that if you knew what happened you’d run away from me.”

“Well I make a promise now not to run okay?” He says caressing her cheek. She swallows.

“Lowell was my first boyfriend after Major and after I became a zombie…It was still relatively early days for me and I only knew of one zombie, that was Blaine. And I was working on a case and one of the suspects was Lowell. I didn’t know he was a zombie but he guessed instantly. Probably my looks. I soon realized he was and it brought us together. He had only met one or two zombies before so it was freeing to have someone to rant to and who would truly understand. And the relationship grew and grew. We were together and life was good. But then we found out where he was getting his brains from. Blaine, who at that point wasn’t getting them from funerals but by abducting homeless people and other such people. We got into a fight but soon we resolved it and came up with the idea to kill Blaine. Lowell was angry at Blaine but he also felt like he let me down, so he wanted to confront Blaine. We came up with the idea of him meeting Blaine to play some music. I was on sniper-brain so I was on a nearby roof ready to fire. But in the last minute I guess some Liv part of me surfaced and I couldn’t do it. When I texted Lowell that I couldn’t do it he took matter into his own hands. He stabbed Blaine but missed as Blaine moved. And then Blaine shot him. Right in front of my eyes. It’s my fault he’s dead. If I had taken the shot then he would be alive.”

“Oh Liv…I’m so sorry…It’s not your fault that he’s dead. It’s not his fault either. It’s Blaine’s fault.”

“As for Drake. His death being my fault is less ambiguous. I killed him twice really. We needed more uncut utopium and Blaine said he got someone for that, that was Drake. But he was dying and the only thing to save him would be to scratch him. We were desperate. It was a spur of the moment thing. Blaine was human so it was up to me. I scratched him and hated myself for it. But unlike the way I hated Blaine for scratching me Drake didn’t hate me. Eventually we got together. I had roofied him with horny-librarian brains. And we dated. And then I started getting suspicious of him. When I had no need to. He was pretty much a triple agent I later found out. He was under Blaine’s thumb because of brains. He was also a cop, which I didn’t know. Because he was undercover working with Mr. Boss. And eventually when Major was the Chaos Killer he kidnapped him and got him to Max Rager. When we went on the rescue mission a few of the Chaos Killer’s victims had been given a dose of some supposed cure, one of whom was Drake. But it didn’t work and instead turned him into a Romero zombie. I was too late. He was attacking Clive and I…I had to…I had to kill him otherwise he would scratch or kill Clive and…I killed him twice. When I scratched him and when I shot him. You see? I didn’t want you to know my dating track record. Because it isn’t the best exactly…”

“Liv. You didn’t kill him twice. You saved him twice.”

“Hardly.”

“He was dying and you gave him a chance to live again, even if the living would be different. And you yourself said he didn’t hate you for it, he thanked you for it and later fell in love with you. As for you shooting him, you were being merciful. When they gave him that bad cure, they killed him because they turned him Romero. You released him from that nightmare. You didn’t kill him.”

“I try to tell myself that everyday.”

“And I’m still not running away.”

“You might change your mind later…because they way I see it we’re doomed. We’ll either be separated by outward means or I’m doomed to kill you.” Liv says lightly with a sad smile.

“Well I can live with that.”

“I think our dinner is cold.” She says and they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)


End file.
